Currently, voice communication systems (e.g., plain old telephone system (POTS) networks, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) communication networks, etc.) provide notifications to a caller that a call cannot be completed or an inoperative condition is present (e.g., the line is busy, a network error occurred, etc.). However, no immediate call failure notification is provided to a call destination (e.g., a person being called by the caller). Instead, a notification may be placed in a call log associated with the destination and/or the caller may leave a voicemail message in a voicemail mailbox associated with the destination.
Recently, multiple telecommunication services (e.g., VoIP services, internet protocol television (IPTV) services, etc.) have been communicatively linked together. By linking telecommunication services, notifications associated with one service can be transmitted to a consumer via a second service. For example, notifications associated with a VoIP service can be transmitted using an IPTV service. Example methods and apparatus for transmitting VoIP communication system notifications over an IPTV system are described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/287,147, 11/445,121, and Ser. No. 11/400,906, which are hereby incorporated by reference.